devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
Xenon Arc
Xenon Arc is the second major arc plot to be released on Devil Beater. It lasts around Act 19 until Act 40, making it a total of 21 Acts. After the team returns to the base, a group of rebels isolates and taunts them to have a duel. After defeated the rebels, they retreated, before Kidd tells Cielo that wielding the KING Mask will enchance their power. Shortly after a drama between Gardi and Diablo, the team went out to find Team Different Dimensions, which turned out to be a false culprit, which later in the story reveals that it was Xenon Karambit. Appearances Plot Summary WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DIDN'T PLAY THE GAME! D-Force Saga D-Force's first encounter When the team returns from The Trumpet Gang's base, the D-Force attempts to ambush them on the entrance. However, none of them were noticed, as they tried to ignore them. They tried to provoke them, and Shuu instantly notices that his honor is being questioned and accepts the challenge, followed by Django. After all members of D-Force were defeated, Kidd told the D-Force to fall back. However, Drakon halted them and asked Kidd who hired them to assassinate them. Kidd replied by saying that a syndicate hired them. Afterwards, Cielo still hadn't figured out how the mask would work. Kidd told Cielo that wielding the KING Mask would enhance the user's powers and stats. Having heard that, Cielo gets happy and instantly puts on the mask. Gardi and Diablo The team returns to the dorms, tuckered out from the D-Force fight. Drakon was wondering about how the D-Force found out about the mask. Ducasse confrims that Team Different Dimensions possibly hired them. Drakon wonders where the Varia members are since they are going to be picked up by Team Dimensionia, then Jay Lucero shows up, along with Reggie Pereskia, Gardi Nakara, Chester Chai, and Emily Belle. Jay comments that they had been standing behind them the entire time, while Reggie explains that they finished a day early due to him accidentally collapsing the economy at Studdton. Gardi then teases Diablo about him being at super purgatory, causing Diablo to be angry since Gardi said nothing about him dying. After the battle, Gardi compliments the team and at the same time insults Diablo by saying that Diablo can't keep up with the team. After some drama was about to start, Jay calms down the drama, explaining that this is the reason why those two needs to go on a rogue missions alone. Emily questions if they need to go find the D-Force, then Chester stats that her answer was incorrect. Gardi halts Chester's next line stating that they are looking for Team Different Dimensions, after he nearly said Xenon. Shakti and the Peaceful Forest The team enter a forest, where the base of TDD should be. Shakti Rubrum shows up, telling them that they can't pass because the forest is sacred. Ducasse tells him to not say another word because of his strong Japanese accent. Gardi speaks in Shakti style, however Ducasse quickly moves on with the fight. Ghost Town The team arrives at ghost town, where Vritra thinks that their next enemies are ghosts, triggering Emily to think that ghosts don't exists. Gardi thinks that she is very rude to ghost people (like him) and D-Force Twig pops up. Gardi greets Twig and asks how his day was, to which Twig replies that working at McDragers is painful. He then challenges the team to a battle since Ducasse complains about how every enemy they meet has an introduction of themselves. After the battle, Diablo complains about Twig's teleporting, he suddenly switches the question and asks Gardi about a purple robot (Robot Joe). Gardi answers that he told Maurice to break the pipe as a prank of some sort. Ducasse corrects when with Robot Moe, with Gardi revealing that Moe met up with Xenon Karambit, a former member of Team Dimensionia who has a plan. Gardi places a kill order on Xenon, while Drakon, accompanied with Twig and a stalking Diablo to join him. Team Different Dimensions Saga Mauvais and the Different Dimensions Interns While Gardi and Drakon go out to find Xenon, Shuu takes the team to the TDD base. Suddenly, Vritra notices people coming through doors and suddenly attacking the team. After that, Ducasse found out that those are the intern of Different Dimensions. Cielo notices someone coming at them, Mauvais Chef. After he was defeated, Cielo notices that the door he came from might be the quickest way to TDD's base, with Rufaro saying that was the smartest thing the leader has ever said in his entire life, making Cielo extremely happy. The Mural Gardi, Drakon, along with a Diablo and Twig who has been following them around arrive at an unknown place where the Mural is placed. Gardi explains that the mural has an infusion of the King and Phantom Mask. Gardi then goes further into Xenon's plan, which is to take both of the masks so he can be extremely powerful. Robot Moe resurfaces again to battle the team. After the battle Moe escapes as Diablo thinks that he had used the rest of his powers to escape, to which Gardi corrects saying that if he had used his stolen powers, they would have died. Team Different Dimensions Cielo's team arrive at the TDD base, when Basic Smith tells them to back off. Rufaro asks why they hired the D-Force to attack. James Redon and Doof Frostworld claim that they did not send them out to attack Dimensionia. Uccide de la Leone, the leader of Different Dimensions, states that he is still planning an attack. Cielo tries to frame Uccide for lying. From using the word punk multiple times, Ducasse gets really angry by it, however it is a habit of the DD Leader. Basic goes out to fight the team, however fails. Uccide asks what "that failure of an attack was." Basic replies: "Sire! They're really strong!". Doof asks if he is next to fight, but Uccide stats that they should go all at once. Even with the combined power of the main DD members, they failed against the team, as Uccide curses the team. Rufaro says that they should find the real culprit. Xenon Saga The Mysterious Puppet A mysterious Varia member by the name of Alaric Palisade encounters a mysterious puppet, who's motive is to destroy Xenon by possessing Shuu's body. Alaric disagrees, saying that he cannot allow him to "steal his job and possess one of the main seven." The Trumpet Blaster The team encounters a pit out of nowhere, when Robot Joe resurfaces, preparing a superweapon, known as the Trumpet Blaster 3000. The team must survive the blaster for three minutes. After going through bullet hell, Robot Joe states that he threw toilet paper around their base, which enrages Cielo and rushes the team back to the base. D-Force's Second Encounter The team returns to the base, only to find out that the base expanded widely. Rufaro asked how the room expanded, and Cielo replied that a renovation happened. Once again, the D-Force returns to seek revenge against the team, Shuu says that once they beat them, they'll tell the him who hired them. After being defeated, Kidd explains that they had been hired by Robot Moe, while finding out that Xenon had betrayed the team, Kidd makes up for his mistake by allowing Sig to guide them to the area that they had met up in. In a alternate timeline, Sig decides to leave the fight saying that it was foolish, Kidd, realizing that an anomaly was triggered, tells the team that they were hired by Robot Moe, and then noting that two spectators had left. Kidd then tells Sig that he should join the team in order to keep the normal flow of time so that the timeline won't disappear, while saying that he has to deal with some people in order to keep the normal flow so the information of the anomaly wouldn't disappear. Kidd then leaves saying that he will send in Dong's master to help them while saying that they'll know who he is when they see him. The Dane Gang The team arrives at the entrance of the train station, only to get interrupted by Dane Vine, Sir Venon, and Chester Chai. Chester explains they want revenge, but quickly changes the answer due to not having a rivalry yet. Dane says that this is the Dane Gang and they should be fought, while Venon translates Dane's lisp. Shuu sits out, with Rufaro questioning why he is travelling with them. After a short conversation, Dane forces them to fight, how says "Thyme". Venon thought that this isn't a food war. Rufaro makes another horrible food pun, while Chester tells the team to stop the puns and fight. After defeated, Ducasse asks why they were wanting a fight. Dane tries to explain with his terrible lisp, with Venon interrupting him and kindly explains that they feel left out on missions. Rufaro states that they can do whatever they want. Venon proclaims that it's time to get wasted, allowing Chester to break the fourth wall and says that it's inappropriate for a kids game. The Train Station The team arrives at the train station, where Alaric halts the team, stating that Shuu is possessed. Cielo asks if being protective is too much to the point. Alaric replies that this is serious, having Rufaro say that he is insane, the team fights Alaric as he attacks them. After defeated, Ducasse asks if Shuu is really possessed, with Shuu thinking that he may be possessed, shocking the team. Shuu explains that he has been feeling weird and was blacking out a lot and since then it's getting worse. Alaric then explains that he fought the puppet who has the motive to possess Shuu, however questions on why it's getting worse. Ducasse questions why the puppet wants to take control of him, while Shuu thinks that the puppet also possessed Vritra. With that making sense, but now answering the question why it's getting worse, Shuu tries to explains, but suddenly vanishes before finishing. Gladia and the Masked Opponent Boarding the train, Cielo questions if anyone is feeling something. Alaric states that there is energy exerting rapidly from the other passengers on the train. Rufaro suddenly realizes that the energy is from Gladia Regina, except she explains that the energy is not from her and it's the masked man beside her. D-Force Sig explains that the masked man is impossible to beat, even with all of the team fighting they won't win. Alaric notes that he's literally quite painful to look at and that they must fight him without having it go noticed. Ducasse asks if the team is ignoring the fact that Gladia is working for the man. Gladia claims that they didn't expect to meet up like this, then suddenly attacks the team with the man. The fight is suddenly halted, as Sig wonders why they stopped, Gladia says that it was their stop as they leave, Sig then wonders as to why the man didn't fight at full power. Cielo assumes that he would have probably broken the train, Alaric tells them to rest for now as he goes on watch. Keith Meanwhile on another train, Gardi spent one hour explaining to Twig why Diablo's bad, which was greatly angering poor Diablo. Drakon states that Diablo should ignore him, saying that they are purposely trying to anger him, to which Gardi notes that Diablo probably wouldn't figure it out. Then the team finds Keith hiding in the shadows, looking for Diablo's sword, Diablo yells out that he doesn't have his sword. A heated argument went on, until Keith steals his sword as Gardi congratulates Keith for "taking back his sword so fast" as Diablo and the others fight Keith. After defeated, Keith asks what the team is up to. Diablo was trying to say a monologue...in his mind when Gardi interrupts him. Keith asks if it is Xenon, with Drakon answering yes, but it's something that he shouldn't worry about. He claims that he has unfinished business with him, and joins the team to defeat Xenon. Maurice Mini-Saga The Mall Meanwhile, Maurice went into a mall. He was looking for a cheese shop. While he was wondering around, Logan shows up, constantly forgetting why he was there in the first place. Afterwards, Logan asked Maurice if he was there to fight him. Maurice declined the question, but Logan forgot what he said and decided to fight anyway. After the battle was halted, Maurice attempt to insult Logan by shouting "Fromage"s. Logan still haven't knew what he said, but he offers Maurice that he could get some cheese. Maurice accepts the offer. Xenon Saga (Cont.) Shuu's Back The team arrives at Stulte, where Gaul should be nearby. Sig tries to explains that they didn't meet up at Gaul, but failed to do so due to Shuu coming back. Rufaro quickly took notice that "this guy isn't selfish enough to be Shuu.", and Sig asks why he returned as Zam. Zam explains that he needs to battle test Shuu's body to see if it works. Cielo tries to convince the team to not fight Shuu, but Sig says that even though it's your own teammate, you need to fight. Shuu then suddenly gives a blank smile and attacks the team. After defeated, Zam was very disappointed, tells Cielo that his father and wrong and they can't stand a chance again Xenon. Cielo asks what he knows about his dad; however it's for him to find out in time and warps away. Nick Nebula Meanwhile, Drakon, Gardi, Diablo, Keith, and Twig board off at a city, where they encounter Robot KING again. Robot KING reveals that what he was wearing a helmet and reveals to be a man named Nick Nebula when he removes it. Gardi explains that he asked Nick for help to defeat Xenon with an artifact...of course after a battle. Nick was defeated, and he gave them a Solaris' Artifact, which was the one that Gardi was looking for. Gardi explains the function of this artifact, which allows the user to spot anyone under the sun's reach, and show the last spot the sun saw that person. With the Solaris' Artifact in use, it reveals that he's at Studdton. Nick tells the team that it's one city ahead and they can go there by train. Inechi's Underground Laboratory Cielo takes the team to Gaul, where Inechi Lovecraft will help them find Xenon. Inechi took notice of the team, and asks how she can help them. Sig explains that they need to find Xenon and if she knows where he is. Inechi thought that it is obvious, but to the team it is not. Inechi got one of her experiments, MUTO2014 to guide them to Xenon's base. After asking MUTO many questions, MUTO becomes ticked off by the questions and fights the team. After defeated, Inechi apologized about MUTO's behaviour and explains that he can get angered due to an experiment she did on him. After MUTO lets off steam, the team leaves. Xenon's Hideout and Has Cielo's team arrives at Xenon's Hideout, where suddenly they meet up with Drakon's team. Django feels a sudden dark presence ahead and tells the team that there is no time to talk. Rufaro asks if there is no time to talk, then why speak. Has, an intern from Studdton appears at the entrance of the hideout and claims that Cielo hired him to be there, confusing him. The team must fight Has to get through the door. After being defeated, Has tells the team that there are two corridors that might lead to the throne room. Keith thinks that Has' talking is pointless and has everyone split up to their prior groups and find out. Domino At the left corridor, Cielo's team encounters Domino guarding there. Rufaro breaks the fourth wall by taking notice of the music and thinking that it is not the final battle. Domino claims it's for dramatic effects, with further questions for a cakewalk fight. Domino tells the team to be quiet and attacks them. After defeated and not wanting to tell why Domino is working for Xenon, he says that he wants money to get FoF knifes instead of throwing real ice daggers. Rufaro wishes him good luck and shuffles the team to the next room. Robot Moe At the right corridor, Drakon's team encounters Robot Moe for the third time. Moe thinks that the team can't beat him, with Gardi stating that they have been training just for him and tells Moe to die. Moe was barely defeated, but then is unable to move due to Keith's demon rod being modified to trap, injure and kill anyone who has the devil's signature(?). At the end, Moe is killed. Final Showdown against Xenon The teams finally regroup at Xenon's corridor, where they meet Xenon. Xenon already knew that the team is going to fight him, however calls them weak. Telling Cielo that he does not know how to use the artifacts likely the KING's mask and the Bloxxy Cola(?) properly, Xenon notices that the team brang two artifacts for him. He threatens to take them and take over the world. Keith asks if he is able to defeat them, with an angered Diablo yelling that they had more preparation than him. Acting arrogent and sassy, Xenon shows the team his power...in three phases. Being barely defeated, Xenon attempts to escape, but fails to do so due to Keith's demon rod. Instead of having Gardi and Drakon literally kill Xenon, Keith paralyzes, traps and seals Xenon in his staff. Trivia *This arc is the longest standing story arc, lasting over 20 Acts. Category:Terminology Category:Arcs